Isle of Sins
by XxLaBellaNottexX
Summary: That is when she heard of the Rook Islands. She sat at her desk, staring at the glowing screen of her laptop. An acquaintance of her had heard of a man named Hoyt Volker that could help her gain ground in other countries. - A life of crime and drugs can you lead to becoming a powerful crime lord and bring you straight to the Rook Islands for some wheeling and dealing. OC x Vaas


This is my first Far Cry 3 fic. I hope you all like it. I DO NOT own Vaas, or Hoyt, or anything related to Far Cry 3. I do, however, own Theresa , ONWARD!

**XoXoXoX**

A nice family vacation quickly turned into an absolute nightmare that she can only wish never occurred. Her parents were murdered- butchered was probably a better word to use- at a young age, causing her to live on the dirty, means streets of San Pedro Sula, Honduras. An eleven year old, running around on the streets was no walk through the park. Theresa dealt with thieves, murderers, rapists and sometimes a mixture of the three, on a daily basis. The men who slaughtered her parents were infamous in San Pedro Sula and Theresa made it a life goal to find them and teach them a lesson. Problem was that she was only eleven at the time. Now, eight years later, she has the chance to make things right, as a motorcade drives right past her hiding spot. With her sniper rifle to her right eye, she can see her target perfectly. Jose Rodriguez, the man responsible for the death of her parents is on his way to a private airstrip, getting ready to leave the country on a small vacation. Theresa wasn't going to let that happen. This man ripped her parents from her when she needed them the most. Now she was going to take his life and not give one fuck about it. Her finger gently touched the trigger as she continued to watch the motorcade. A thought crossed her mind at that moment, with this man gone, who would lead his criminals? Would they disband and continue on their own criminal paths? Or would they just appoint someone new? She didn't really care, but it was an interesting thought nonetheless.

Like a tiny rocket, the bullet of the sniper rifle broke through the glass windshield and headed straight for the man that Theresa despised the most. A shriek sounded from the car and it came to a sudden halt. The cars behind them nearly crashed into the back ends of each other. Theresa crouched down and watched the scene below her- men piling out of their cars to check on their boss. A woman emerged from the car, covered with a ruby liquid. Theresa figured it was another whore that Jose had promised wealth to then would kill her once he was tired of her. A sly smile slid over Theresa's face as men yelled and cursed out loud. The feeling of killing someone actually felt good, she really had no idea it would feel so amazing. She was also a bit taken a back at her reaction. A part of her wanted to do it again. The sensation that filled her body and mind was indescribable. Growing up on the streets seemed to have affected her rather negatively, even though she didn't see it that way. Theresa had grown up seeing men harming women, as well as children. She had seen them steal things, take numerous drugs and cause all sorts of trouble. Deep down she knew it was wrong but a huge part of her thought it was exciting. It was a rush of adrenaline, almost like shoving a used needle of heroin into your arm and letting the dark tendrils of a high wrap around your body and take you to another planet.

The thrill of the kill didn't die when she went back to the shabby apartment she lived in. She lie on a dilapidated couch, her feet hanging over the arm, and stared at the ceiling, which looked like it was dripping with blood. Maybe it was the blood of Jose Rodriguez. She could only dream. Theresa had popped some sort of red and blue pill just minutes before and it was clearly starting to kick in. She had no idea when she had become this person- someone who took recreational drugs and dreamt of murder. Maybe it started when she watched the murder of her parents, as she cowered in a closet, waiting for the scary men to leave. Maybe it was when she was fourteen and some random man on the street offered her cocaine in exchange for a blowjob. When she had refused, he raped her and shoved ecstasy in her mouth and forced her to swallow. That was her first taste of any sort of illegal drug. She had taken something ever since that day. At first, she stayed on ecstasy then moved onto oxycontin because it was cheaper and easier to find. Theresa partook in the occasional marijuana binge but preferred the stronger stuff. She hated herself for it but she couldn't help it. She was an addict.

Turning her head, her bright green eyes caught sight of a bottle on the table. During her high, it looked like it was covered in blood, just as the ceiling was. In fact, everything in the room was covered in blood. In the corner of the room, near the window, she saw a body hanging from a noose. It tried speaking to her in a garbled tongue. Next to her couch, lay a strange creature. It had the head of a crocodile, the body of a lion and the back end of a hippopotamus. She had heard of this creature somewhere, but she wasn't certain at the moment. A part of her wanted to speak to the creature, which she probably did but there was no recollection of it. There never was. Theresa could never remember any of the events that took place when she was higher than a kite. The only events she remembered were events that happened when she was on a drug she had taken more than once. New drugs, like this mysterious red and blue pill, erased her memories. She wouldn't know if she ran outside the house naked and shot everyone in the city or if she just laid there and spoke to imaginary creatures.

Theresa turned her head back to the ceiling and stared for a few seconds more before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep. She would wake up the next day and continue with her life and her plans. That night when she got home from assassinating Jose Rodriguez, she decided she would work her way to the top of the chain and become the most feared person in San Pedro Sula. There was nothing like having power and money and with it; she can go anywhere, even if she didn't get it being the CEO of a big company. Even if she wanted to, Theresa didn't have the skills for such things. She did have the skills to murder and manipulate though and she used those to her advantage. By the time she was twenty-two, she ran San Pedro Sula's underground crime ring. She sold women and children to sex slave rings. She sold men she deemed useless to other slavers and some she just killed. If you looked weak and useless, you were as good as dead. For the men she didn't kill, she sent them to work in building an empire for her. Theresa had a strange fascination with the Roman Empire and made her slaves refer to her 'domina', a common title of sovereignty during the Roman Empire. Theresa was power hungry and once she was fed, she was never satisfied. She always tried to go farther and push the limits as much as possible.

That is when she heard of the Rook Islands. She sat at her desk, staring at the glowing screen of her laptop. An acquaintance of her had heard of a man named Hoyt Volker that could help her gain ground in other countries. She had booked a flight for the Rook Islands as soon as possible. Volker wanted her to come to him. For all she knew this could be some sort of set up. But she would be prepared. She was always prepared.

"Get my bags ready. My flight should be leaving soon." Theresa had a British accent. She refused to lose her accent after her parents died since that was all she had left of them. Besides, a random Spanish accent on a white girl would have looked strange. Theresa stayed close to her roots, or as close as she could. A small female looked at her with a look of terror and respect, mostly terror. "Yes, domina."

**XoXoXoX**

The plane skidded across the water to its watery landing area, stopping at a large dock. Once the door opened, Theresa was assisted out by a slave with what looked to be a plain purple collar around her neck. Men with guns surrounded her as she walked up the ramp to meet with a dark haired, dark skinned man. "My name is Marcus. I shall show you around the island."

"I'd rather get right down to business, if you don't mind." Her tone was snippy. Why wouldn't it be? To Theresa, she was the most important person in the universe. The female alpha and omega.

"Yes, of course. Forgive me. Mr. Volker had important matters to attend to and won't be back for a few days. Perhaps, I can interest you in meeting his most trusted man?"

With a roll of her emerald eyes she said 'why not?' Theresa had a feeling this was set up from the beginning. There was no reason as to why though. Or maybe she was just paranoid and there really was business that Volker needed to sort out before meeting with her. She didn't know whether this meeting was going to be really beneficial or not but there was no harm in seeing.

A black Jeep looking vehicle waited at the top of the hill for them. Theresa eyed it carefully with a raised brow. Surely they didn't expect her to drive in that piece of shit, did they? For a moment she wondered where the fuck her big, black limousine was. That was a silly thought though. This was a poor island between Thailand and New Guinea. Limousines were not available here. It was a pity, really. Theresa stepped inside and sat next to her slave and one of her guards. The man that picked her up babbled on about the island, the rebels that were trying to retake the island, the pirates that ran the island and the pirate's leader, Vaas Montenegro. Marcus explained how harsh Vaas was. He sounded a lot like her. This man sounded very, very interesting. He enjoyed torturing his victims, selling them to slavers, killing them. Theresa personally tortured only a few people- all men that had corrupted her and made her into the woman she was. The rest of the torture was left to her soldiers, both men and women. Anyone that Theresa deemed worthy was trained in the art of killing. She had specialized snipers, people who made bombs. It was like a small military that Theresa commanded.

They rode for about twenty minutes, even though for Theresa it felt like hours on the uneven, dusty roads. During most of the ride, she felt she needed to hold on for dear life. She probably cursed more than she usually did. When they finally arrived on a beach, she stepped out of the back of the jeep, swearing up a storm. "Fucking ridiculous, this place," she began, as she turned to her slave, who was fixing her master's disheveled hair. "You would think these people would be less savage and make some fucking roads."

"Yes, domina. You're absolutely right."

Theresa looked around her, not seeing any sort of compound, which caused her to raise her brow. "I thought you said we were going to see this … Vaas, person? Is this some sort of set up by Hoyt?"

Her comment caught the attention of her guards. They crowded around her, guns raised at Marcus. He swallowed hard as he held up his hands. "No, no. No set up. Vaas's compound is just across the water. To an island, off the first main land. He's waiting for us there. I promise."

For an 'employee' of Hoyt, this man was rather jumpy, it made Theresa smile inwardly. She loved causing people to tremble. It just showed how much power she had over them. Marcus hurried to the water, where there was a boat waiting. "See? We have a ride there. No need to worry, ma'am."

"Do not call me ma'am. Do I look like a fucking ma'am to you?"

"Yes, ma'am...n-no ma'am. I don't know…" He lowered his voice to a near whisper. Theresa wanted to laugh at his fearful face.

"Let's go, Marcus. I don't have the time or need to deal with you any longer."

He didn't speak again. He was too damn afraid to. Marcus merely nodded at her. Theresa was a woman who could make you weak at the knees and scare the shit out of you all at once. She prided herself on that. Sometimes, she wondered what her parents thought when they looked down on her from Heaven. Theresa wasn't religiously by any stretch of the imagination; she had sinned way too many times. If God was real, he probably hated her the most. However, her parents told her about Heaven once when her grandfather died and she liked to think that they were there, watching over her and keeping her safe.

The island wasn't too far away- about 10 to 15 minutes but it was already dark. The drive to the beach had taken up most of the day. The compound was nestled in the trees of the lush forest and Theresa had to admit she was mildly impressed. She knew it was going to look like one of the shanty towns they drove past on the way to the beach but she was impressed at the amount of technology they had. There were clubs lights everywhere and loud music playing. It sounded like reggaeton, but she wasn't sure.

"Welcome to my fuckin' island. Took you motherfuckers long enough to get here."

Theresa turned at the sound of a male. She had been around so many Spanish speaking people, she could tell a Spanish accent when she heard one. The man in front of her, leaned lazily against a wall with his red shirt, army pants and boots. He had a Mohawk and a big scar going down his head and stopping in the middle of his left eyebrow. Theresa's gaze turned icy. "You are so welcoming. You must be Vaas. I'm Ther-"

"Yeah, I know who the fuck you are. Hoyt already informed me, your highness. That's what you liked to be called, right hermana?"

_What a fucking asshole_, she thought as she glared daggers at him. She couldn't let him get under her skin. He wasn't worth the frustration. Vaas, to her, was nothing but a peon. A shit stain on the underwear of underground crime cartels. Theresa let out a deep breath and smiled at him. "Domina, actually. All my slaves are required to call me that. I expect the same from you … hermano."

The look on Vaas' face could curdle milk. He pushed hard off the wall and stomped over to her. He brought his face close to hers and she could immediately smell tequila and another familiar scent, marijuana. It seems the hard drugs didn't get into his hands today. "You had better watch your fuckin' self. Hoyt made sure to tell me not to touch you…but that doesn't mean I won't bash your fuckin' head open as soon as he deems you nothing but shit."

Theresa nearly laughed in his face. He didn't scare her. No one did. Not yet, anyways, She continued to smile at him before saying, "I think we'll get along just fine…"

**XoXoXoX**

**First chapter all done. You guys tell me what you think. I know Vaas wasn't in this chapter …until the end but he'll appear a whole lot more in the next chapters to come. From here on out, it's all about Vaas…kind of. Lol. Let me know what you think! Comment, favorite, read some of my other shit. Do whatever you'd like but please, always enjoy!**


End file.
